Under Fire
by creativeT88
Summary: This is a love/drama/adventure story. - It all began one stormy night with an explosion and defying orders. What does this new step in life hold for the future.
1. Chapter 1

1: this is my first fanfic, please review and let me know your opinions, so I can grow.

2: I do not own anything or anyone related to _Flashpoint._ All characters outside of my OC (Diana, Alice, and the occasional odd bad guy out there) are owned by Pink Sky Entertainment and Ava Mar Entertainment.

3: I love FLASHPOINT and will try to representing/portraying them well.

* * *

It was a seemingly calm stormy night as patrol continued for 13th Division Constables Diana Clinton and Alice Dawson.

"Gosh Diana, for this to be a Friday in our division…it's fairly quiet." Alice said as we rounded the corner into Little Italy.

"Alice you know better than to say that." I quipped, "Things can change in an instant."

"Di, you worry too much." Alice tried to assure me, "It's going to be a peace…"

She was cut off by an explosion rocking the driver's side of the vehicle. The explosion caused the patrol car to spin and slam into a tree on the opposite side of the road from where the explosion occurred. Some onlookers in a restaurant called 911 as soon as the explosion happened.

"911, what is your emergency?" The dispatcher asked.

"Yes, a bomb just went off at the Rigatoni Palace in Little Italy." The onlooker said.

"Do you know if anyone is injured?" The dispatcher asked.

"A police car was blown across the road as the building exploded." The onlooker said.

"Alright, we are sending out Fire and EMS right now." The dispatcher assured the onlooker.

I came to quite slowly and with a big headache. I glanced around me and noticed we were far from where we started and Alice wasn't moving. I reached over to find a pulse…..it was there but really faint.

"Diana?" Alice asked in a raspy voice.

"Hey A! Don't talk you are pinned and looks like your leg is crushed." I replied unhooking myself from the seatbelt. "This is Constable Diana Clinton," I started into the radio, "We have an 11-99 at the corner of Bathurst and College. My partner is in need of serious medical attention."

"Alright constable we have units on the way. Do you know if anyone else is hurt?"

"I do not but I am going to check the building itself." I replied as I exited the vehicle. "Alice, EMS is right around the corner, hang on."

The EMS arrived within seconds and quickly began working to release my partner from the car. Fire appeared right after EMS and quickly put out the fire. While, talking with the Fire Chief about what happened, I heard a voice.

"Aiuto!" the voice came again still low. (_Help!)_

Without thinking I ran into the building, with the Fire Chief ordering me to come back. Then the voice came again. This time it was a male voice.

"Aiuto! Auitaci!" The man said again. (_Help! __Help us!_)

"Sono qui per aiutare."(_I am here to help)_ I replied back recognizing he didn't understand English.

"Aiutaci a favore!" (_Help us please!_) He replied back.

"Io sono un agente di polizia quiper aiutarti." (_I am a police officer here to help.)_

"Siamo stati intrappolati nella stanza sul retro." (_We've been trapped in the back room.)_

"Quanti siete dietro?" (_How many are you back there?)_

"Ci sono Quattro di noi." (_There are four of us)_

"C'e qualcuno che male?" _(Is anyone hurt?)_

"Si, mia moglie e intrappolato sotto alcune macerie." (_Yes, my wife is trapped under some rubble.)_

"Va bene, vado a trovare un modo per tornare li." _(Alright, I'm going to find a way back there.)_

Right at that moment, I heard a strange yet familiar voice over my radio.

"Constable Clinton! What are you doing?" Parker asked.

"There are people trapped in the back room of this restaurant." I replied quickly still trekking over the rubble carefully.

"And what do you think you are doing back there?" He asked with frustration in his voice.

"I am trying to get them out," I replied, "The wife is trapped under some rubble and is losing blood."

"That's not your job," He started back at me, "Leave it for Fire and EMS and get back out here."

"I am sorry I cannot do that. I am already at the door to the back room. Its blocked by some rubble, but this part of the restaurant really isn't damaged, unlike the front. This appears to be just aftershock damage." I replied in explanation.

"Are you saying that…" He started.

"I don't know what I am saying just that I believe I can help them since I am already here." I said as I cleared the rubble and entered the room. I entered the room and surveyed the scene. There was an older man kneeling next to a woman on the ground, pinned under some rubble. He must be the one I was communicating with earlier. In the back corner I noticed a younger boy and girl huddled together, and it appeared to be he was comforting her. The older man noticed me and turned to me frantic in the face.

"Ciao! Io sono Diana! E che tua moglie?" _(Hello! __I'm Diana! Is that your wife?)_ I asked nodding at the woman under the rubble. Who I have noticed is unconscious.

"Ciao! Si!" (_Hello! Yes!_) He replied tearing up just a little. "Riesci a farla uscire?" (_Can you get her out?)_

"Io credo che poso." (_I believe I can) _I replied kneeling next to the woman.

"Diana Clinton! What in the world do you think you are doing?" I heard my boss yell in my ear.

"Boss, she is pinned bad and is losing a lot of blood." I said, "She needs to get out of here a.s.a.p. and I am here so why not help."

"Diana this is not your job, get out of there." Boss started in on me.

However I tuned him out as I heard Fire getting closer and turning to get the father and son to help lift the rubble off the woman so I can pull her out.

"Va Bene! Sollevare su tre!" (_Alright! Lift on three!) _I commanded, "Uno! Due! Tre! Sollevare!" _(One! Two! Three! Lift!)_ With that we safely pulled the woman free right as Fire and EMS were coming through the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~About 15 minutes later out front of the restaurant ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Grazie! Grazie mille!" (_Thank you! Thank you so much!)_ They kept thanking me.

"Il piacerie e mio! Contento di aver potuto aiutare!" (_My pleasure! Glad I could help!)_ I am smiling and turning towards the waiting commanding officers who were giving me quite unhappy looks.

* * *

I know my Italian is a bit rough, and all translations are coming from Google Translate, please give me a little slack please.


	2. Chapter 2

1: This is my first fanfic, please review and let me know your opinions, so I can grow.

2: I do not own anything or anyone related to _Flashpoint._ All characters outside of my OC (Diana, Alice, and the occasional odd bad guy out there) are owned by Pink Sky Entertainment and Ava Mar Entertainment.

3: I love FLASHPOINT and will try to representing/portraying them well.

This has a lot of back story but the Flashpoint is in there, just hang on through it.

As I turned to walk in the direction of my superior, I realized I was in for a very big reprimand. I approached extremely cautiously yet in a way to show no fear.

However

"Diana! You're an idiot!" my sergeant said as he gripped me in a huge bear hug. "You could have been killed in there."

"Russ I'm fine." I assured him as I broke the hug. I turned to face Parker, who just stuck out his hand and we shook. "Russ, how is Alice?" I said turning towards him with a worried look on my face.

"She's in surgery at Northview Memorial." He said reassuring me. "Why don't you head on over there?"

I smiled and nodded as I grabbed his keys and rushed to his car behind the tape. I quickly drove off to the hospital. I got there and found the ER nurse station and found out Alice was just getting out of surgery and was placed in ICU for overnight observations. I was allowed to see her, so I quickly found my way up to her room in ICU. I entered her room and quickly found myself coming to tears.

"Alice" I said with a wispy breath as I pulled my chair next to her bed. I quickly fell into a fit of tears as I looked at how frail she was with all the tubes in and bandages on her. I cried myself to sleep and only woke to the nurse entering the room.

"Oh excuse me" she said as she entered the room.

"No, sorry I shouldn't be here. Sorry" I replied quickly drying my tears.

"I'm Elaine" She said, "I will be your friends nurse for the evening."

"I am here partner, Diana" I said.

"How long have you guys known each other," she said as she checked the charts and the machines.

"I was on the force for two years and then she joined and became my partner about three years ago." I said going down memory lane.

-FLASHBACK-

"Hi! I'm Diana Clinton." I said sticking my hand out to the newbie.

"I'm Alice Dawson!" She said shaking my hand.

"I hear you just got out of the academy." I said slyly grinning.

"Yeah! You are my first partner and position." She said setting her stuff on the desk opposite of mine.

We grinned as the Sergeant called us to his office for our first assignment.

-Reality-

"That's awesome!" Elaine said sweetly, "Which Division are you two with?"

"We work for the 13th." I said "I am going to head home can I come see her tomorrow?"

"Yes!" Elaine said "She should be awake tomorrow as well."

I thanked Elaine and headed to the lobby. As I turned toward the doors I noticed my Sergeant and Sergeant Parker in the chairs. They saw me and came up to me.

"How is she?" Russ asked worriedly.

"She's asleep for now, but they say that she is going to make a full recovery." I said handing him his keys. "Sergeant Parker, something has been nagging me since I left. Why was SRU at the explosion site?"

"Well Diana, we took the late shift and we have been receiving a bunch of bomb threats at mom and pop stores like the one you were at." He started "So we came over as we heard and our explosives expert has determined that your bomb is the same as the others."

"Well that makes sense, I guess." I said nodding my head in approval. "Why are you here so late? Shouldn't you and your team be debriefing?"

"Well, Team One is debriefing without me." He said grinning "I needed to come see how my new recruit is holding up."

"Huh?" I said extremely confused looking between Russ and Parker.

"As of this moment," Russ said getting my attention, "you are no longer a member of the 13th division police department."

"Russ! Why? What did I do wrong?" I asked.

"You were to damn good at your job." Russ said laughing a little.

"So, SRU would like to have you join our recruit class," Parker said as stepped beside Russ, "since we just recently had a position come open on our team."

I became thoroughly confused and they could tell, so they sent me home to think over the idea and show up at the department I wanted to work for. I took a long shower getting rid of all the soot and blood and confusion. As I sat down to a movie and some lite snacks, I began to contemplate the idea of transferring to SRU. I have been under Russ' leadership for 5 years and it has been nothing but a joy. Prior to MetroPD, the army was not so good. So, Russ was a pleasant change in atmosphere. I have known Greg Parker since the academy when I took all of his seminars on negotiations, profiling, you name it. He and I kept in contact as he continued in the SRU and I joined the 13th Division. I do like my beat cop patrol, however I have always dreamed of becoming a part of SRU. Now, I have my chance, I guess.

I made my decision, and fell asleep to my movie on my couch.

-The next morning-

I woke up at 5:00am and had breakfast. I grabbed my duffle and headed to my car. I hopped in and drove to the direction of the SRU. I entered the building and found the communications desk.

"Hey! You must be one of our new recruits. I'm Winnie!" The woman behind the desk said, "Sarge is waiting for ya in the briefing room over there." She nodded at the room across the way.

"Thanks!" I said as I headed that direction. I entered and shook Parker's hand as he smiled widely.

"I knew would make it," Parker said grinning at me, "Go ahead and take a seat."

I just smiled and sat down next to another recruit. I just that this training was going to be a very interesting trial, but also very helpful.


	3. Training Exercise

Ch. 3

"Alright recruits," Parker begins, "Welcome to recruit week. This week will not be a walk in the park." He says as he scans the faces of all of us recruits. "Today is the easiest day of this week. We have recently had a loss on our team, and we are looking to fill that spot with one of you. First Team One is going to introduce ourselves. "

In walk the members of Team One.

"Hi recruits! I'm Constable Ed Lane! I am the team leader and tactical commander." Ed Lane says nodding at the recruits.

"Hey! I'm Constable Julianna Callaghan, but people call me Jules! I am the 2nd negotiator and intelligence gatherer." Jules said smiling at us.

"Hi guys! I am Constable Kevin Wordsworth, also known as Wordy. I am the close combat, less lethal, and entry expert." Wordy said also nodding at us.

"Sup! I am Constable Michelangelo Scarlatti. People call me Spike. I am the demolitions expert and I am also the tactical technician for the team." Spike said shifting and grinning at the room.

"Hello recruits. I'm Sam Braddock. I am on entry most of the time and my marksmanship is above reproach." He says laughing as Wordy shoves him a bit.

"And I'm Greg Parker. I am the Sergeant of this team and I am the lead crisis negotiator." Parker said nodding at Team One as they left the room laughing and picking on Sam. "Alright let's continue recruits."

The rest of the day was filled with what the Strategic Response Unit stood for and what their general day/week looked like. We went over what to expect for the rest of the week. And then we were dismissed and told to rest up for the rest of the week.

Tuesday

Today was the day of all the exams. We had our basic written exam that everyone took to get out of police academy. It was easy for most of us. We then had to wait our turns for our psych evaluations. They went in order of the recruit arrival the previous day, which meant I was last. I was chilling outside of the briefing room as the recruit before me went in. And I saw Sam and Spike approaching.

"Hi." Sam said sticking his hand out to me.

"Hi." I said back shaking his and Spike's hands. "May I help you?"

"Yeah," Sam started, "We had a bit of a question for you."

"Okay." I said raising an eyebrow at the boys.

"How were you able to have an entire conversation with that Italian man the other night?" Spike said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hmmm," I began not sure how serious they were being with me, "I spent the first few years of elementary school in Italy, and it's what my mom used at home growing up."

"Ah that makes sense," Spike said nodding his head in agreement.

"So does that make you an army brat?" Sam asked giving me a puzzling look.

Before I could answer, I was called in for my psych eval and I couldn't have been more thankful. The day ends after my eval.

Wednesday

Today was the day most of the other recruits were dreading. I, on the other hand, was looking forward to it. We were paired up and told that for the rest of the day our partner was our biggest competition. We were put through the whole training process. We did the obstacle course first, and we even had one guy wipe out coming down the wall. He ended up leaving and his partner soon after because he started feeling kind of sick. We had marksmanship challenge. The different length of ranges was a bit tough on some recruits. However, nothing was a tough as the bomb/negotiation exercise that we underwent.

"And Done!" Parker said as I handed him the cutters "Ms. Clinton, I do believe you just pushed our leader out of the top."

He gave me a nod of approval and I rejoined the group as my partner stepped up to complete the exercise.

After a long grueling day of exercises and drills, we all went home to get some rest. We were even told to only come at specific times. I had to be in at 17:00. I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing, but I did know I was tired so I decided to go home, shower, and sleep in the coming morning.

Thursday

Today was the day. We were going to find out whether or not we were a part of Team One. After getting a pep talk from Russ this afternoon, I felt a little bit better as I walked into the SRU headquarters. The woman at the desk showed me where to sit as I was 15 minutes early and was just waiting my turn. I saw Jules walk around the corner and she headed my direction.

"Hi!" Jules said walking up to me.

"Hi." I said smiling at her.

"So, I just wanted to tell you that you did a great job the other night." Jules said.

"Thanks," I said smiling a little, "So something has been bothering me. How did the call you guys were on that night end up?"

"Oh yeah," She started, "We ended up catching the guy as he tried to set the next bomb. We caught him in transport, so harm was done."

"But I still got to disarm the bomb." Spike piped in as he poked his head around the corner.

"True Spike." Jules said elbowing him a bit.

I saw my partner from the day before leave Parker's office. I nodded at him, but he just headed off in a quite angry fashion. I looked at Parker, and he just nodded for me to come into his office.

"Bye guys," I said smiling at Jules and Spike. I walked into Parker's office and sat down as he directed me.

"Hi Officer Clinton." Parker said sitting down and opening my file. "Let's begin with how you did this week. Your scores and marks were impeccable."

"Thank you sir." I said

"We would love to have you join our team." He said standing to his feet.

"What?" I said in a very confused tone.

"We want you on Team One, Officer Clinton." He said shaking my hand.

"We don't need to talk more," I asked still very confused but excited at the same time.

"No, the commander and I feel that with your track record plus your scores on everything this week, you are a perfect candidate for the SRU Team One."

"Well, I'm so glad for the opportunity. And I will do my best." I said smiling ear to ear.

We walked out the door, as the team was passing us and heading into the briefing room.

"Do they know yet?" I asked Parker after the passed.

"No, I figured we would tell them when you showed up for your shift in the morning." He said. "Go talk to Winnie about your locker and shift starts at 7 in the morning."

"Yes sir!" I said heading towards the communication desk.

Winnie helped me with the paperwork for division transfer and showed me where the locker rooms were. I made a mental note as to where the lockers were. I turned on my heels and bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry!" I said quickly.

"No, it's my fault." Spike said. Now, I realized that I had my hands on his chest and I quickly dropped them. "You good?"

"Yeah! I am just about to head home." I said picking my duffle up off the floor. "See ya later!" I said as I moved past him and headed off towards the front door.

On the way back to my place I gave Russ a call and he told me that he wanted to take me out to celebrate, but I told him that I was tired and just wanted to stay home. He assured me that he was going to take me out one day. I agreed and hung up. I arrived home and dropped my duffle inside the door. I did a bit of a happy dance and turned on some exciting music, but not too loud to upset the neighbors. I made some chicken and veggie stir fry and had some wine. I took a long shower and relaxed from my week. I then hit the hay because I knew that my morning was going to be early, since I decided to get there an hour early to get everything in order. As soon as I hit my pillow, I was out and then up waking to my alarm blasting in my ear.

I got up and pulled my hair into a ponytail and donned my official SRU uniform, I received the day before. I had some oatmeal and a banana for breakfast. I grabbed my "on the go" coffee cup filled with my morning "wake me up" brew and headed out the door.

I arrived at the station house and put my stuff in my locker. I went to Greg's office and we signed the paperwork.

"Welcome to the team!" Greg said leading the way.

"Thanks! Just hope it works out." I said anxiously.

"Give it time. It will." Greg said as we entered the briefing room. "Hey Team! You remember Diana Clinton from this week right?" They nodded in approval. "Well she is the newest member of Team One."

Some clapped and I just took my seat next to Ed who just patted me on the back. Greg just continued with the debriefing and toady's agenda.


	4. Chapter 4 - Not Routine

1: I do not own anything or anyone related to _Flashpoint._ All characters outside of my OC (Diana, Alice, and the occasional odd bad guy out there) are owned by Pink Sky Entertainment and Ava Mar Entertainment.

2: Sorry for the long delay, I hope that the next chapter won't take as long. Writer's block is no fun.

_It has been a quiet first two days, for me, as part of Team One. I have been trying to get my bearings with the team. I hope that it's just really hard for them as one of their teammates is gone. _I am in my own little world as I walk into the station house, and I bump into Ed as I go through the doors.

"Whoa, Diana!" Ed says as we step both step back from bumping into each other, "You in a hurry?"

"Sorry Ed," I say shaking my head, "Just lost in my thoughts."

"Ah understand that." Ed said putting his arm around me. "Come on newbie! Let's get to workouts."

I snort a laugh as he leads me down the hall. AS we get to the locker rooms, I duck from his grasp and head into the female locker room. _That's odd_, I thin k noticing Jules isn't here yet, _Oh yeah, she's got court._ I shake the thought out of my head as I grab my headphones and put my duffel in my locker. I kick my locker closed softly. I put my headphones in as I head over and start the treadmill. After about 10 minutes of running at an increased speed, I slow it down and start to get off and change machines.

"Hey new girl!" Sam says coming up behind me.

"Oh! Hey Sam!" I say wiping the sweat from my face.

"How long you been here?" He asks as he sits down on the bench press machine.

"15 minutes," Ed says coming over to the treadmill.

I chuckle and hop on the bike machine as Spike and Wordy walk.

"No way it's only been 15 minutes." Spike comments as he grabs a set of dumbbells.

"What's that mean?" I ask with sarcasm as I start on the bike with a laugh.

"Alright! Come on guys!" Wordy says as he starts to help Sam at the bench press.

"It's ok Wordy!" I say with a wink from the bike, "They're just jealous!"

This brought some laughs and scoffs from the fellows as we continued our workouts. We all work out for an hour and a half. We all finish up and grab our towels and water.

"Alright Team!" Ed says wiping his forehead "Get showered up. We got some patrolling to do."

We all nod in agreement and head off to the locker rooms. As I enter the locker, I see Jules is at her locker in her court suit.

"Hey Jules!" I say as I open my locker.

"Hey! How were workouts?" She says grabbing her gear.

"They were good!" I say as I grab my shower stuff and head toward the showers, "How was court?"

"It was court," She says with a laugh.

She got her gear on and I showered and got my gear on.

_~~~~~Meanwhile with the BOYS~~~~~_

"We could put cayenne pepper in her lotion?" Spike says enthusiastically.

"Or we could put cream cheese in her boots." Sam adds in.

"What are we?" Ed shakes his head, "At summer camp? She's been through this before. We gotta come up with something good."

"Do we really need to haze her?" Wordy asks leaning against the lockers.

"We want her to feel like she's part of the team." Sam says as he rubs his head with a towel.

"Oh! I got it!" Spike says as he pats wordy on the shoulder. "Before our next field training session, we take all of the Kevlar out of her vest. Then we fill it back up with shaving cream. And at the end of the course, there is a moment of utter hilarity!"

"Spike!" Ed says grabbing him gleefully by the shoulders, "You're a genius! Wordy get a camera for that!"

Wordy just shakes his head slowly.

"What are you? Mr. Super Mature all of a sudden?" Ed asks letting go of Spike and nudging Wordy a little, "Who's the guy who put pepper spray in Spike's gear his first session?"

"Wordy!" Spike says pointing at Wordy.

"It's like you said, "Wordy began, "We're not dealing with some recruit here. She deserves a chance to fit in; make a good impression." He paused, "Then you get the boots with the cream cheese."

I walk in as the boys are laughing and they quickly snap to attention quietly and awkwardly.

"Hey boys!" I say as I smirk and walk directly up to the now stiff Spike. "Hey Spike. I was just checking on the demolition/explosive entry tech that was just introduced the other day."

"Umm…..yeah!" He stuttered "It's in the command truck."

"Thanks!" I say tilting my head to the side "See ya in a bit boys!" I say as I leave the locker room. As the door closes I can hear the guys sigh and some laugh. I reach the locker room door as Jules is coming out.

"You coming?" She asks asks as I pass by her to enter the room.

"Yeah! I just have to grab my pack." I say as I head to my locker _He really is cute._ I say as I think about what just happened with the boys. I smile and shut my locker. I exit the locker room and almost bump into Spike as he is heading to the briefing room. We laugh a sec and head off to the briefing room.

"You sure got our attention earlier." He says smiling a bit.

"Just trying to buy some time." I say as we enter the briefing room and sit in the chairs next to Ed. Boss walks in just as we settle down.

"Alright team!" He says leaning over his chair.

"Easy day! Easy day!" Ed was repeating quietly yet loud enough to hear.

"Well" he pauses, "It's an easy day." We all cheer. "Ok! Ok! Let's get the gear and hop in the trucks and hit the pavement!"

We all eagerly get up and head over to the truck bay. We all have our packs and start loading the trucks with equipment.

"Guns!" Ed "Check!" Jules

"Shields!" Ed "Check!" Spike

"Rangefinder!" Ed "Check!" Sam

"Rams!" Ed "Check!" Wordy

"Pepper Spray! CS Gas!" Ed "Check! Check!" Diana

"Alright! Load up!" Boss says as he adjusts his ear piece and hops in with Ed.

"Diana!" Wordy calls "You're with me!"

"Alright!" I say hoping in the passenger side as he hops in the driver side. Sam, Jules and Spike hop in another truck. We roll out and start our patrol.

~~~20 minutes later~~~~

"Team One! Hot Call! Shots fired at 213 Westminster Avenue!" Winnie says in our ears.

"So much for a peaceful day!" Wordy says as we flip on the lights and sirens.

We reach the location in 5 minutes. We roll to the front line and we hop out of the trucks. Greg and Ed walk up to the first on scene. Wordy, Sam, and I open the back of the trucks and start grabbing the basic gear. Spike heads into the Command truck to get floor plans and videos. Jules heads off the get statements from witnesses.

"Wordy, Sam, and Diana!" Ed comes through in our ears, "You're with me!"

We hustle to where he and Greg are standing in front of the building.

"Alright team," Greg says looking at us, "Nice and slow sweep. We want room to room clearing. Be careful we don't know where the subject is." We all nod as we turn and enter the building. "Let's keep the peace team."

We start our sweep in the main offices, but so far we haven't found the subject.

"Spike! You got the blueprints?" Ed hastily as we sweep two more rooms, "I don't like running around blind."

"They're coming to your PDAs now." Spike says with keys clicking in the background.

We all stop and pull out our PDAs and check the floor plans. Ed silently points out where we are and he uses hand signs to split us into two groups. We all nodded in agreement. I follow Ed upstairs and Wordy and Sam head off to check the rest of the downstairs rooms. We clear the first two rooms and as we round the corner to check more rooms we catch a glimpse of someone running away from us around the next corner.

"Police! Stop!" Ed says and we give chase.

"Unknown subject second floor." I say as we round the corner.

"Dammit!" Ed yelled hitting the wall.

"Ed?" Greg asks in our ears.

"No joy Boss!" I say patting Ed on the back as Wordy and Sam come around the corner.

"Ok team!" Greg says, "Is the building cleared?"

"Almost boss, " I say, "We have about 4 more rooms to clear." I motion behind me.

"Ok! We need to clear those rooms." Ed says rubbing his hand through his hair.

"Make sure we're cleared team." Boss says in our ears.

"Sorry for earlier." Ed says looking at me.

"No worries!" I say smiling at him.

"How do you want to sweep?" Sam asks shifting a bit.

"Could each take a room?" Wordy says with a shrug.

"Not a bad idea Wordy!" Ed says patting him on the shoulder. "Ok here's how we do this. Diana you got the first room, Wordy the second one, Sam third one, and I will take the last one."

We all take a minute to get to our rooms all along the hall. We each stand on the left side of the door frames. Ed gives us the silent countdown. 1…..2….3…..

"Police!" We all shouted at the same time entering our respective rooms.

"Clear!" Ed said.

"Clear!" Sam said.

"Clear!" Wordy said.

"Diana?" Boss said.

Ed, Sam, and Wordy all realize I am too quiet and rush towards my room, which now has a shut and locked door.

"Not clear!" I finally say disoriented, "Not clear!"

I am staring down the barrel of a hand gun. I have a splitting headache and quickly realize it's because I have a head wound made from the butt of a gun.

"Don't move!" the man says shaking his gun at me.

I put my hands up close to my shoulders and nod at the man. He reaches down and unhooks my guns from my vest and side, and he slid them across the floor. He also kicked my downed gun away.

"_Diana!" "Diana?" "Are you ok?" _I hear the team through my ear and at the door. I notice the man turn from me to look at the door.

"No harm." I say quietly.

However, he hears me still and come and rips my earpiece out and stomps it. He quickly ties my hands behind my back with a ziptie handcuff. He pulls me up to my feet and forces me to the back of the room beside the back shelf. I land hard as he shoves me to the ground. I shift into a more "comfortable" position. He starts pacing and shifting his backpack. I start thinking about what the team is thinking and doing.

"_Damn it!" Boss says walking in to the truck._

"_We'll get her out boss." Spike says looking over his shoulder at Boss._

"_I know," Greg says patting Spike's shoulder, "Eddie! Where are we? Ears? Eyes? Entry?"_

_Jules enters the truck and nods to Spike and he heads out the door of the truck with his pack._

"_Ed, I'm coming up." Spike says as he enters the building._

"_Alright" Ed says "Wordy can you get eyes/ears or both in?"_

"_On it!" Wordy says dropping his pack by the door and pulling out the snake cam. He starts to slowly and quietly drill in the wall beside the door as Spike rounds the corner._

"_Hey guys!" Spike says as he drops his pack on the other side of the door, "On the way up I got the door combo, so if that is an option. Got it."_

"_Good job Spike. Get on it, but don't open it until we try a line of communication." Ed says nodding at him and Spike starts turning the door dial.. "Wordy, how are our eyes and ears coming?"_

"_It should be coming in now," He says as he nods towards the camera screen in Sam's hands._

"Can I at least get your name?" I ask shrugging my shoulders a bit. He just ignores me and checks his phone for the umpteenth time.

"I'm Diana." I say hoping for a response.

"_She's trying to help." Greg said excitedly, "She's trying to help."_

"_She's knows our objectives." Ed agrees watching the screen._

"Are you waiting on a phone call?" I ask, still trying to get a response.

"No!" he said impatiently. He leaned against the shelf behind him. "I'm Brian by the way."

"Nice to meet you!" I said smiling towards him, out of the corner of my eye I see the snake cam. "So why did you come here today. I mean this is an odd place for a robbery."

"We need to be heard." He says staring gloomily off towards the corner of the room.

"What do we need to hear?" I ask slowly.

"We won't be bullied." He says a little angrier, "You can't just take away our income and then our homes."

"I don't think I understand." I say inquisitively, "Can you explain what you mean?"

"_Boss, that sounds like he might have worked here." Sam says with agreement from Wordy._

"_I'll run his name through previous employees and people with grudges." Jules says clicking away._

"_Also see if he rented from here." Greg says touching her shoulder. "And check if there are any overlaps between them."_

"_Greg what are you thinking?" Ed asks leaning against the wall._

"_I'm thinking there's more." Greg says sitting down next to Jules. "And I think he is just the distraction."_

"We have been wronged! Someone has to pay!" He says getting really angry, "and they will!"

"Brian, who…" I am cut off by his phone ringing.

"Hello!" "I did just as we planned." "What do you mean you haven't finished yet?" "It's just a vault door. How hard can it be?" "I don't think I can for that long." "Okay!" "Bye!" He has started pacing during this and it got frantic as it continued. As he is having this conversation, I slowly move into view of the snake cam and nod at it. He finishes as I finished nodding.

"Who was that Brian?" I ask cautiously.

"A buddy of mine." He says as he pulls a computer out of his bag. I nod towards the computer, as I notice that he is pulling up blueprints and cameras.

"_Spike!" Wordy says nodding towards the screen._

"_Yea," He says as he looks over, "Oh! If he is using the buildings Wi-Fi, I think I can duplicate his screen." He pulls out his computer and starts typing away. "Sarge." He says slowly._

"_Yeah Spike?" Boss says standing behind Jules._

"_You were right about him being a distraction." Spike says continuing to click away._

"_What do you mean Spike?" Greg says as he and Jules head out of the truck._

"_Those blueprints he is looking at," he says stopping, "they are of Central Bank and Trust."_

"_Ok team! New deal!" Boss says as he and Jules hop into one of the trucks, "Wordy and Spike, join me and Jules on route to the bank. Sam and Ed,"_

"_We will try to communicate with Mr. Bryan." Ed says as he nods at Wordy and Spike, who hesitate a second and then head off to the trucks to join Greg and Jules._

"_Let's keep the peace team." Greg says as the four of them roll away._

Brian pulls out his cell phone and dials a number.

"Hey again." "Yeah I just sent it." "Ok so what should I do now?" "What do you mean?" "You should have acted already." "Come on I've got cops breathing down my neck." "Get it over with." He angrily hung up his phone and threw it in his bag.

"My team is going to need to talk to you soon." I say trying to throw him off balance mentally.

"The phone is cut and that's a steel door." He says smirking, "that won't happen."

"The door is a simple combo lock, it's probably already unlocked and my team is probably standing at the door ready to enter." I say coming to my feet.

"Shut up!" He says as he points his gun at me.

"_Entry on 3" Ed says as he and Sam stack up. "3, 2, 1"_

"Come here." He says as he grabs me by the arm and pulls me in front of him, as the door swings open. At which he flinches a little because he is startled.

"Brian?" Ed says tentatively as they enter the vault. "Brian McBride?"

"How do you know my name?" Brian asks staring at Ed.

"We have heard and seen everything." Ed says as he and Sam step in a little farther.

"Don't come any farther." Brian says as he jerks the gun across my chest.

"Ok. Ok Brian," Ed says tapping Sam on the shoulder, "We won't come any further. Is there anyway we can help you?"

Brian checks his watch instead of answering. I give Ed a quizzical look and he nods at me.

"Brian, are you waiting for something?" Ed asks.

"None of your business." Brian says raising the gun a bit.

"Let's just keep your gun lowered ok Brian." Ed says putting his hands up just a bit, "I don't want to have my buddy here shoot you."

Ed touched his ear slightly. "Yeah Boss." "Just a few more minutes." "Yes sir." Brian lightens his grip just a little.

"Brian, it's over." Ed says as he steps to the side of Sam.

"No! You're lying." Brian says quietly.

"That was my boss." Ed says putting his hands down, "He has your buddies in custody and they are on their way to jail right now."

"It's over," Brian says dropping the gun and his arm. I quickly move over to behind Sam. Ed takes Brian's gun and handcuffs him. Sam cuts my hand ties and we follow Ed and Brian downstairs. Ed leads Brian to a squad car and helps him in the back. I head over and have the paramedics look at my head wound.

"It's going to bruise." He says smiling at me.

"Figured that." I say laughing a bit. "Am I cleared though?"

"Yeah." He said gently putting a bandage on my scratch, "Just call a doc if your head hurts for an extended amount of time."

"Will do." I say as I notice the two black SUVs pulling up. I smile at the guy and head over to the team as they gather together.

"How are you feeling?" Boss says placing a hand on my shoulders.

"A little headache but it will pass." I say nodding at him.

"Well rookie, I think you passed this test." Ed says smiling a bit.

"Good job on getting the information while you were in there." Jules says as she steps beside Wordy.

"Just trying to help." I say calmly.

"Well that was a good call." Boss says as he pats my shoulder. "Let's get back to the barn and debrief. It's been a long afternoon."

We all nod and hop into the same trucks we rode out in. We get back to HQ and go debrief for about an hour and a half. We end the debrief with no incident and we all head off to our locker rooms and change.

"You sure you are ok?" Jules asks as we both get on our regular clothes.

"Yeah." I say pulling my duffle out of my locker and shutting it, "Nothing some painkillers won't take care of."

We share a smile as we head out and meet up with the boys out by Winnie's desk.

"Same time tomorrow?" I ask with a laugh as we walk up to the boys.

"You know it." Wordy says as wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Maybe our objective tomorrow won't be as crazy." Sam says smiling at Jules.

We all laugh a bit as we head out to our cars. I head off to my apartment and as I enter, I drop my duffle by the door and flop down on the sofa. I let out a little groan as my head throbs a bit. I turn my TV on and get up and head to the kitchen to make dinner.

_If everyday is this kind of intriguing, then I can't believe I get to help make a difference._


End file.
